


First Dance

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy writes a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Dandyboy vid Sutan posted and voilà, it fucked up my sanity.

I’ve been glancing at your body for so long  
Imagined stroking your face millions of times  
I want to learn the purity of your curves by heart  
Drown in your eyes, surrender to whatever it is that draws me to you  
Over and over again  
Simply because you’re a part of me.

Give me that first dance  
Let’s sway to the sound of silence  
Embrace this defiant alliance that’s become our licence  
An invisible guidance  
Please, grant me that first dance

It may be too soon but that’s not my fault  
Cupid’s hit me hard, his arrow pierced my skin  
Unleashed a love deep within, one I could not have foreseen  
It’s longing and belonging  
Giving, taking and craving  
Simply because you’re a part of me.

Give me that first dance  
Let’s sway to the sound of silence  
Embrace this defiant alliance that’s become our licence  
An invisible guidance  
Please, grant me that first dance

Give me that first dance  
Let’s sway to the sound of silence  
Embrace this defiant alliance that’s become our licence  
An invisible guidance  
Please, grant me that first dance

If I were to die tomorrow, it wouldn't change anything  
Your hands, your eyes gave me  
This happiness anchored in my soul  
It’s too much and too little all at once  
Just thinking about you is enough  
Thank you for enchanting my life

Give me that first dance  
Let’s sway to the sound of silence  
Embrace this defiant alliance that’s become our licence  
An invisible guidance  
Please, grant me that first dance

Please, grant me that first dance  
Our first and final dance.


End file.
